Shinsuke Satoru
*This Article is under Construction, which means Shabih still intends to finish it. Shinsuke Satoru is a Soul Reaper (who unknowingly gained Hollow powers due to his mysteriously obtained Inner-Hollow, making him a visored) who lives in the Human World after he leaves the The Soul Society. He resides in Karakura Town, in his house. He uses a Gigai(which is the same size and build as his normal body, which he can leave easily and enter Shinigami mode willingly) to enable him to partake in regular human activites. He was a former member of the 1st Division, he was the Third-Seated member, years before he defected and moved to the Human World (he moved at about one year before Ichigo meets Rukia Kuchiki). He has been defeating the Hollows which appear around his area as a regular Soul-Reaper would, which is easy due to the majority of them being weak Hollows not even at Gillian-Level, all of which are easily destroyed by his precisely-aimed Hado spells, not even needing to use his (constant-release) Zanpakutou, he has only ever met Adjuchas-Level Hollows a few times and only encountered a Vasto-Lorde Level Hollow once, which he destroyed with the use of his Bankai. Appearance Shinsuke is a tall and muscular man, who wears a necklace of tomoe beads (in his Soul Reaper form). He has spiky black hair, fair skin and brown eyes. While in his human form, he looks like a regular teenager. When in his spiritual form, Shinsuke wears standard Shinigami attire with the addition of a strap across his chest. He carries his Zanpakuto in a similiar way to Ichigo Kurosaki. Personality Shinsuke's personality is very complex. Stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed and impulsive, he attempts to maintain a "cool" image. He is also shown as a deceptively cunning person. One aspect of his personality is, if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. Despite this, he is shown to be extremely compassionate and empathetic about others, as seen by him soothing others when they become upset. Shinsuke is also a very capable student, ranked 2nd in the Shinō Academy, when he used to go. Shinsuke has some trouble with authority and traditional respect, often quite rude and disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, referring to several of the Shinigami captains by their given names. He tends to follow only the rules which he deems "important" enough. He has a habit of going over the top over things he is passionate about. Shinsuke has shown that he despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies, he is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies, he also expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. He is a very charismatic person over all. History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shinsuke was stated as one of the most powerful combatants in Soul Society of his level when he was the Third Seat, he has advanced vastly in skill from that time, after training. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. Currently, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Shunpo (Hohō) Master: He is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to easily catch up with Yoriuchi Shihoin in their training session. His skill in Shunpo is advancing at a similiar rate to his swordmanship, on a "learn as you go" training regimen, developing his skill by fighting rather than formal instruction. He is so fast, that he can move in the blink of an eye, enabling him to dodge short-range killing blows from even captain-level opponents. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpō technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin during his time in the Soul Society. Master Strategist, Tactician and Intellect: Shinsuke is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical skill. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable. Hakuda Master: He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen to be so great, that he could defeat an opponent in one blow. He is training in the same way as his swordmanship and Shunpo (by fighting). *Spirit Punch: A powerful punch used by Shinsuke. It is done by gathering his spiritual pressure and all his strength into his fists and using a double handed punch. It is very powerful, capable of completely destroying two attacking Menos Grande Hollow with one blow (one fist hitting each hollow), or if both fists are used on a single target, the power of the attack is doubled, producing devestating effects. Specialized Form of Hakuda: He can use a specialized form of Hakuda, which involves methods of merging spiritual power with physical strength, into one unified fighting force . One of his techniques allows him to store spirit energy in his fist and release when his punch/kick makes contact greatly enhancing its power, another technique is that with a martial art technique e.g. a type of punch, energy is released, producing a small energy burst, that is moderately powerful, but not powerful enough to cause much injury, due to him not fully mastering this form and the energy fired not being compacted. The moves are very similiar, but not as powerful as, the Arrancar's Bala, Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho (which has similiar destructive power to the Dragon Sun Piercer, due to them having the same mechanics to their attacks) and Shinsuke's Sun Dragon Piercer. Immense Spiritual Power: Shinsuke has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously monstrous levels of finely-controlled spiritual energy and spiritual pressure, well beyond other Shinigami. He is capable of defeating (without much effort) a Gillian-level Hollow with his Sealed Zanpakutō (before he gains control of all his powers or achieves his Shikai). His spiritual power is noted to be heavy. His spiritual power is so great, that even when he is worn out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively, being able to easily maintain his Bankai and his Zanpakutō's attacks. He has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks or act as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely, to great extent. He has also shown some excellent skill in channeling his spiritual power. He is able to hide his presence well. His spiritual pressure can feel like Lightning or Fire, depending on his mood, reflecting one of the main powers of his Zanpakuto (Elemental Manipulation), which is one of the main reasons to Shinsuke's vast power. Enhanced Strength: Even without his Shinigami powers, Shinsuke has shown himself to be very strong. When he is in his Shinigami form, Shinsuke's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off three Shinigami lieutenants with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time, he can also effortlessly destroy even a fully powered Hadō #90 spell. Enhanced Speed: Even before learning Flash Steps, Shinsuke has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Shinsuke has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Immense Durability: Shinsuke has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. When in his Shinigami form (even more so in his Visored form), Shinsuke's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Shinigami effortlessly. It was stated by Rukia Kuchiki to him that a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Shinsuke is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami. Advanced Growth Rate: One of Shinsuke's most astounding abilities, is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. At an early stage of his Shinigami Education, he began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct, as he proved he can use spirit ribbons. Besides his improvements in his Shinigami abilities, Ichigo was also shown able to greatly increase the time he could maintain his Hollow mask from a few minutes (12 minutes) to considerably longer amounts of time, while training by himself, using a method he devised. He is also capable of completing Jinzen within roughly 2 months, which even the strongest of the Shinigami in Soul Society will take thousands of years before it is completed. Kidō Master: Shinsuke is extremely proficient in Kidō and is capable of effortlessly performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation, to such extent that he can use Kido as a primary combat form in a battle, which far surpasses the lower-level Kido users who can only use it as an occasional surprise attack. Shinsuke has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. Shinsuke has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 61, 63, and 79 Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell, though the Hadō spell did require an incantation to ensure the spell was powerful enough to accomplish Shinsuke's goal. He has also shown himself capable of creating unique high-level Kidō that can remain undetected until the trap is sprung and be used in sync with each other to activate in a chain reaction. *'Senkaimon' *'Garganta' (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): The technique allows one to move between dimensions (i.e. from the living world to Hueco Mundo and vice-versa). Shinsuke has demonstrated the ability to use the technique profficiently. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. The incantation he used is: "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis.". 'Zanpakutō' Ryūjin (龍神, "Dragon God") is a dual-elemental type Zanpakuto (being able to masterfully utilize fire and thunder). In its sealed form, Ryūjin takes the appearance of a standard katana with a very dark purple handle and a rectangular hand guard. Its power is so great that even the high ranked (above Fifth Seats) Shinigami are afraid of it even in its sealed form, it was powerful enough to easily defeat a Gillian-class Menos and lesser Hollows, completely blocking a Cero from the former. According to Shinsuke, Ryujin is a'' Zanpakutō which continually changes'', meaning its powers change and get stronger as Shinsuke's power changes and gets stronger. Shikai: Ryujin is on a sheath and held on his back. The Shikai of Ryujin's blade looks like a black version of the normal sealed Katana form, except that above that half, it widens out considerably (while maintaining its extremely sharp edges). It is reasonably large, due to Shinsuke sealing it to an easily manageable size, while still keeping it large enough to use as a decent shield. Unlike most other Zanpakuto, his is in a constant-release form, meaning that it is always in Shikai, he keeps it in this form willingly. Shikai Special Ability: Ryujin can be used for a variety of different combat styles. *Thunder Sphere: Shinsuke gathers condensed spiritual energy into a small ball and uses his Zanpakuto's power to manipulate thunder, which is added to the ball. The ball is then released. It is extremely hard to control, sometimes nearly backfiring, but mostly it works and is moderately powerful. It has enough power to negate a Cero from a Menos Grande by using its full power. Shinsuke prefers not to use this in battle anymore, as it is very inefficient and hard to use, it was a technique Shinsuke created while he was a novice Soul Reaper, so it wasn't that powerful. *Sun Dragon Piercer: At the instant of the slash, Shinsuke channels his spiritual energy into Ryujin, who absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash usually takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave, although, he can easily change the shape, size and intensity of this energy blast attack. The Sun Dragon Piercer is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction, being powerful enough to easily counter a powerful Cero. Shinsuke has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *Blaze Blood Shield: Ryujin's Shikai-form defensive ability forms an hexagonal-shaped "blaze blood shield" in front of Shinsuke. The barrier is able to easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Yammy Llargo with no repercussions to Shinsuke, straight afterwards it was also able to block a regular green Cero from Ulquiorra Cifer too, but being destroyed afterwards, after which Shinsuke comments that he would have been badly injured if not for the shield. This barrier is vastly inferior to the Bankai form of Ryujin's main defensive and attacking ability, the Bankai Armour which is produced upon activation, which uses both Lightning and Fire as a defensive and offensive power. *Binding: This technique condenses the energy generated by Ryujin into the form of a tangible black and gold net, generated from the blade length and simply thrown over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Ryujin. The net further binds and restricts an opponents movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow. *Boil: This technique is used by Shinsuke to negate weaker water-based attacks by using his spiritual powers in combination with his masterful fire manipulation to boil off a small amount of the water. It is more effective in Bankai. *Bolt: This technique is, like boil, used to negate water-based attacks, but Bolt electricutes the opponent, due to waters conductivity of electricity (thunder). It is used by Shinsuke by using hs spiritual powers (spiritual pressure and spiritual energy) in combination with his masterful lightning manipulation, to form powerful lightning. Like Boil, it is more effective in Bankai. *Binding Explosion: Upon using the Binding technique Shinsuke stabs the net generated by Binding, with the tip of Ryujin creating orbs of fire and lightning along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading toward the intended target that is bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target it creates a tremendously large and devastating explosion. Bankai: Kage Ryujin ("Shadow Dragon God"): It causes the blade to change to its final form, which is a shrink from the Shikai form, the blade itself can endure even some of the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking an d deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. The main effect of activation however, is the armour formed upon activation, Shinsuke (used to be) is surrounded by a large dragon-shaped shroud of extremely powerful lightning and fire (that can effect the surrounding area) which he is in complete control of, and he is surrounded by a huge amount of his spiritual pressure and energy. This Bankai armour is extremely powerful, granting many abilities like: hyper-speed combat (allowing him to fight at extremely high speeds), increased power of his attacks, the ability to fly at high speeds, enhanced strength (allowing him to effortlessly block punches from even an espada level Arrancar (Yammy, during their fight) and also easily cut through his Hierro ) and a powerful shield, which can block powerful attacks. This form is not used anymore as, Ryujin, being an ever-changing type of zanpakuto, has changed so it now activates the compacted form (see below). Bankai Special Ability: Ryujin's Bankai grants him several abilities (but it is mainly used for melee combat). *'Enhanced Sun Dragon Piercer: Kage Ryujin '''retains the use of Sun Dragon Piercer and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a gold outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Shinsuke can also keep Sun Dragon Piercer within Ryujin to augment his sword swings. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a gold outline. It has come to a point where the gold-outlined black energy emanates off of Shinsuke's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his purple aura. Ever since Shinsuke defeated his inner Hollow and affirmed his place as a Visored, he produces a black aura with a gold outline that surrounds him as he initiates Bankai, rather than a white aura that shoots high into the sky. After his training in the Dangai Precipice World, Shinsuke's ability to sense reiatsu has increased greatly. *'Enhanced Boil and Bolt': Both these techniques now are more effective and able to effect slightly stronger water-based attacks. *'Enhanced Binding: The black and gold binding net is now stronger and able to hold more effectively. 'Compacted Bankai Armour: '''This ability causes the regular huge shroud to be compacted down to a much, much smaller form which still fully covers him. This makes it a lot easier to control. This form makes it a lot more powerful as the spiritual energy, the lightning and the fire are more compacted, easier to control and concentrated. The enhanced physical capabilities the original shroud grants are improved in this form (this being his true (and most powerful form) final form. This form changes the appearance completely, with the shroud looking a lot more dragon-like, with Shinsuke gaining wings made of spirit energy on his back, a dragons head made of spirit energy and many other dragon features, and large amounts of fire and lightning emnating from his body. Due to his Zanpakuto continually changing, this form is now made upon activation of Bankai instead of the original form. *'Lightning and Fire Bolts: In this form he is able to fire many tiny bolts of fire and lightning, which are shown to be quite effective on some enemies. *'Enhanced Shielding:' This shroud has been shown to be able to completely block poison (or Poisonous Gas) form penetrating his body, with the poison being repelled by the shroud's components (spiritual energy, fire and lightning), also being able to nullify the Fourth Espada's Ceros. 'Hollowfication' Hollow Mask: '''Shinsuke's mask manifests itself as what looks like a horned demon-like face. With the mask in place, Shinsuke's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black scelera and pupils, his voice also has a very slight hollow echo to it. He has mastered his Visored form to such extent that he can move the mask off his face to the side and keep his eyes the same as in his Shinigami form, while still being able to fight using the full power of his mask. He has been seen taking it even further, only materializing the top part of the mask (the horns and the forehead cover) and the same orange around his eyes (while his eyes are the same as in Human form), while still being able to use its full power. '''Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Shinsuke's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. *'Augmented Sun Dragon Piercer': When Shinsuke wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Sun Dragon Piercer becomes drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe. When used with his Bankai and Hollow mask in combination, his Sun Dragon Piercer is stated to be his ultimate attack, along with his Cero. Shinsuke's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Sun Dragon Piercer itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. In his short fight with Ulquiorra Cifer, Ulquiorra compared its destructive power to the Cero Oscuras. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Shinsuke possesses becomes even greater than before. During Shinsuke's fight with the 3rd Espada, Tia Harribel, she notes that the power of his reiatsu didn't seem like that of a Shinigami under Captain-Level but more like she was against someone stronger than Aizen himself. *'Enhanced Strength': While using the Hollow mask, Shinsuke gains a substantial in crease in strength. *'Enhanced Speed': While wearing his mask, Shinsuke’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. *'Enhanced Durability': His durability is increased while wearing the Mask. *'Enhanced (both the old (not used anymore) and the compacted form of) Bankai Armour:' This enhanced-form allows him to fight at higher speeds than the regular Bankai form, even more enhanced power of his Boil and Bolt and the elemental attacks which use the shroud to shoot fire and thunder at the opponent, faster flying speeds than normal, tremendously more strength than normal and a vastly more powerful shield than normal. His Variation of the Cero: Shinsuke gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his palm . He then releases an extremely powerful black Cero with a gold outline, with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. It appears quite similiar to the Cero Oscuras. He has been seen being able to fire it at any stance.